ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zato-1
How Zato-1 joined then Tourney Through the use of the Art of Resurrection, Zato is brought back to life by the Senato along with Eddie, but his mind and soul are rendered a blank slate. He is locked in a Dimensional Prison and refuses to leave despite Eddie's encouragement until he thinks of Millia, which causes him to have a strong emotional reaction. Upon emerging, he confronts Millia Rage and Slayer. The Senato declare war on Umi City and send Zato to steal a powerful magic from the wizard Zeppo. Character Select Screen Appearance When highlighted Zato-1 stands with his right hand out. After the announcer calls his name The Forbidden Beast Eddie appears slashing his claws then Zato swings his hand up as the camera zooms saying "Remember... My name is Zato-ONE!" Special Moves Summon Eddie (Neutral) Zato-1 sends Eddie out to attack the opponent. Pressing B, Eddie will do the Traversing Attack where he turns into a buzzsaw and moves forward slashing the opponent. Pressing A, Eddie will do the Anti-air Attack, where he lunges up taking a shark shape that slashes the opponent. He disappears after ten seconds and needs to recharge. Invite Hell (Side) Zato-1 summons a device that releases a demonic drill from underneath. Shadow Gallery (Up) Zato-1 disappears then reappears as a shadow piranha, then does a shadow bite with his wings. In midair, he flies up using the piranha bite, then the wing bite. Damned Fang (Down) Zato-1 reaches a shadow claw out. If he hits, he entraps the opponent in a large ball and slashes it and blows the opponent out. Black in Mind (Hyper Smash) Based on his Guilty Gear XX Instant Kill. Zato-1 grabs the opponent and encases them in a shadow shaped like a woman's face, which rapidly decomposes, scaring the life from the opponent. Guzmania Magnifica (Final Smash) Based on his Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Instant Kill. Zato-1 has shadow snakes bite the opponent. If they hit, a cinematic plays where Zato-1 slams his palm to the ground that creates a shadowy figure that moves up to his opponent. The opponent begins to wonder what is happening. For instance: *Sin: "What the hell's going on?" *Faust: "Well this is rather odd!" *Millia: "What's happening?" *Sol: "What's happening?!" *Ky: "What sorcery is this?!" *May: "Ah! What are you doing?!" *Chipp: "Well that was weird..." *Elphelt: "Wh-what's going on?!" *Potemkin: "Class 7 emergency..." *Slayer: "You're rather a downer." *I-No: "It's kicking in already? Damn!" *Axl: "Welp, I'm buggered." *Ramlethal: "What are you doing?" *Venom: "What witchcraft is this?" *Leo: "What's happening to me?!" *Another Zato-1: "This seems pointless..." *Bedman: "What is this? Am I dreaming...?" *Kylo Ren: "What manner of power is this?!" The figure eats and destroy's the opponent's shadow, leaving them to collapse. After this, Zato says "Nothing to gain after all." Victory Animations #Zato-1 emerges from the ground and holds his hand out saying "Once more." #Eddie's shadow hand emerges, then Zato-1 shows himself saying "Do not hesitate!" #Zato-1 spins dark energy around himself and it forms into a long coat. He then says "This no longer excites me..." On-Screen Appearance Eddie brings Zato-1 out of the ground and Zato says "One against one..." Trivia *Zato-1's rival is an Umi City wizard named Zeppo. *Zato-1 shares his English voice actor with Fei Long, Kurtis Stryker, Z.W.E.I., Taishi Ci, Chrom, Ghirahim, Hariyama, Skelter-Helter, Lin, Rei, Genjuro Kibagami, Tubba Blubba, Weezing and Yamato Kikkawa. *Zato-1 and Eddie share their Japanese voice actor with Shingo Yabuki, Jade Curtiss, Klein, Lunarre, Milliardo Peacecraft (in all his Mobile Suits), Gym Ghingham (in all his Mobile Suits), Mu La Flaga (in all his Mobile Suits), Seifer Almasy, Rei, Dio Brando, Young Dio, Erron Black, Diego Brando, Sasuke Sarutobi, Lon'qu, Bugaboom, Aokiji, Dusty, King Bob-omb, 4-LOM, Brawl Europe, Moe Doodle, Fredward Jones, Heracross, Abomination, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Ran Fujimiya, Pentagon, Johann Faust XIII and the Masked Lumen. *Zato-1 and Eddie share their French voice actor with Orbulon, Tauros, Ling Tong, Mr. Plod, Chunky Kong, Yahiko Myojin and Shunsaku Ban. *Zato-1 shares his German voice actor with Robert Garcia, Ichiro Miyata, Dragonair, Nanocarp, Lt. Col. Arthur Fremantle, Crunch Bandicoot, and Evil Crash. *Zato-1 shares his Arabic voice actor with Shaheen, Shew, King Enma, Shocker, Alex Mason, Zeed, Yamato Kikkawa, Skull Bozu, Raditz, Broly and Potemkin. *Zato-1 and Eddie share their Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Angel Eyes and spartacus. *Eddie shares his English voice actor with Uryu Ishida, Yoichi Hiruma and Kazuki Kazama. *Eddie shares his German voice actor with Jake X4 and Ben Tennyson. *Eddie shares his Arabic voice actor with Yagura, Axl Low, Ken Hidaka, Dragonair, Lane Aime (in the Penelope mobile suit), Roger Jr., Arthur Read, Dragonair and Jo "Joe" Yabuki. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Playable characters Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes